


Done With Waiting

by omgdaichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Pining, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdaichi/pseuds/omgdaichi
Summary: Day 3: Too long 'til I drown in your hands / Too long since I've been a fool (Skin: Warm/Cool)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 88
Collections: Daichi Love Fest 2021





	Done With Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to jade, for the help with titles and all the encouragement :)

“You know if you keep staring like that the entire bar is going to figure it out.”

Daichi nearly chokes on his beer and winces when Tanaka slaps his back in an attempt to help. Suga’s smirking at him from across their table and Asahi looks like he wants to leave. In other words, it’s a normal Friday night, except this time Daichi’s the one under fire. 

“What are you talking about?”

Suga rolls his eyes and Daichi can practically feel his annoyance. “You’ve been staring at Kuroo for the past five minutes and you clearly have a heart boner for him.”

Noya cackles from where he’s squished between Tanaka and Asahi, already too drunk for only having three beers. “Heart boner!”

“That’s literally the worst phrase ever,” Tanaka says as he laughs along with Noya. “I love it.”

“Oh my god, please stop saying that.” Asahi looks towards the door and Daichi can’t help but laugh a little. Torturing Asahi is one of his favorite pass times. “But Suga’s right, Daichi.”

He frowns and picks at the label on his beer. “I have no idea what you guys are talking about.”

“Dai.”

Daichi sighs and looks up at Suga, who has changed out his annoyed expression for something a little more sincere. “You’re being pathetic. It’s not every day we run into our old high school rivals.”

“Suga, we literally see them all the time.”

They do see the former Nekoma players pretty often. Yaku and Suga work at the same school, though Yaku is a gym teacher, and Yamamoto and Tanaka are practically brothers at this point. Asahi goes to Kai’s optometry office and Daichi… Daichi runs into Kuroo. A lot. They cross paths a lot since Daichi’s a detective now and Kuroo’s working at the DA’s office. And for the last few months, Kuroo’s been at their bar. Well, it wasn’t their bar, but Daichi, Suga, Tanaka, Asahi, and Noya, have all been coming here for the past three years since graduating college. They wanted a way to keep in touch so now every Friday night they end up here and talk or just destress with a few beers. 

But now Kuroo’s here, has been here for the last few months, where he’s slowly been driving Daichi towards insanity and he’s not even doing anything. Kuroo’s just there, looking the way he does with his stupid, perfectly messy black hair, slanted golden eyes, and a cocky grin that Daichi has been warning to kiss off his face ever since high school. It’s not as though Daichi’s been harboring a giant crush on him for that long, but he was definitely a part of too many of Daichi’s fantasies that he was embarrassed to even think about. And now Kuroo’s here. All the time. Just sitting at a bar, drinking beer, laughing with his friends, like any other normal human being, and Daichi’s staring like an idiot because for some reason he can’t get over the guy. 

“Oh my god, you’re literally doing it again.”

Daichi snaps his attention back to his friends. Noya and Tanaka are cackling again and Suga looks like he wants to pull his hair out. “It’s not my fault he looks like that! I just-” He groans and takes another sip of his beer, only to find it empty. “Damnit. I’m getting another one.”

“Oh get one for me too!”

“No.” Asahi pulls down Noya’s hand. “Please bring him a water. I don’t want to deal with a hungover husband tomorrow.”

Noya pouted but snuggled back up against Asahi’s side. “So mean to me.”

Daichi left before Asahi had to give Noya an ‘apology kiss’ because he knew all too well those always turned into makeout sessions that he did not need to see. He maneuvered his way through the small crowd of people and finally made it to the bar where he ordered a few more beers and a water for Noya. As he waited, Daichi couldn’t help but glance over to where Kuroo was having a conversation with some girl who looked more interested in Kuroo’s biceps than his words. Though he couldn’t really blame her.

He sighed and tore his eyes away. He really needed to get a grip. Kuroo was hot, but he’d been hot for the past few years Daichi’d known him, so why he was starting to stupidly affect Daichi now? He had no idea. But Suga was right, it was getting a little pathetic. Pining after some guy who probably didn’t think about him as anything more than an acquaintance was getting ridiculous. Maybe he just needed to get laid. Yeah, that was probably what it was. It’s been, what? A few months? A year? Since Daichi had more than a quick makeout session. Now that was pathetic. 

Daichi considered himself to be pretty attractive. He kept in shape, went to the gym every day, and jogged every morning. His face was handsome, or so everyone told him, and maybe his hair wasn’t anything special but it was thick and he made sure to style it when he went out so he didn’t look like a mess. And maybe he didn’t have the best fashion sense but there was nothing wrong with a good pair of jeans and a nicely fitted shirt. The bar wasn’t anything special, no one really dressed nicely to come here, but it wasn’t a shit hole either. He let out a sigh. Maybe he was doing something else wrong. 

“Sawamura?”

Hel. Daichi slowly turned to see Kuroo making his way over, one of his stupid smirks on his face. And he looked good, of course he did. His jeans fit him just right, accentuating his long legs, and the shirt he was wearing was fit tightly across his chest. If the leather jacket he was wearing didn’t look so good, Daichi was sure his arms in that shirt would be insane. Guys like Kuroo, who were effortlessly hot, sexy, and charismatic in a way that made you feel special just because they wanted to talk to you, pissed him off and simultaneously turned him on at the same time. Really, it wasn’t fair. He was hopeless.

“Kuroo.” Daichi nodded in his direction and tried to discreetly wipe his sweaty hands off on his jeans. “Good to see you again.”

Kuroo slides his way into the barstool beside Daichi. Daichi can’t help but be a little grateful since he won’t have to look up at him anymore. “Is it?” He was smirking, and his voice was teasing. Had he noticed Daichi had been staring at him all night? Daichi thought about just panicking and running back to his table. “Pretty sure you’ve been running away from me ever since you found out I worked with the DA.”

Daichi’s brows furrow. “What? I haven’t-”

Kuroo laughed, a little too loud, a little bit ugly, but Daichi just thought that of course he had to look cute while doing it. “I’m joking, Sawamura.” Daichi’s shoulders relax when Kuroo reaches out and grabs them. “You gotta relax. Let me buy you a drink.” 

And before Daichi can protest, can tell him he’s already ordered, Kuroo is waving down the bartender and ordering whiskey that Daichi knows is way out of his own budget. “You didn’t have to. I’m here with some friends and-” The bartender sets down his beers and he feels awkward now. “Sorry.”

Kuroo frowns, though he doesn’t look mad about the waste of money or anything. Instead, he opens his mouth to say something when Suga pops up and takes the beers from Daichi. “What’s taking you so- Oh, Kuroo.” Daichi wants to die right then and there when Suga waggles his brows at Daichi. “Well, you two have fun. I’ll just take these. Good to see you!”

Daichi glares at his friend as he takes them back to their table, where he can see the rest of them watching Daichi way too obviously. When he looks back to Kuroo, he starts to blush at the way he’s already looking back at him. “Got a pretty good view of your table from here, huh?” 

“Yeah, it’s-” Daichi tenses and looks at Kuroo with wide eyes. “Oh my god.” Kuroo’s smile is gorgeous and dangerous. Daichi takes his newly arrived drink and downs a gulp that burns his throat as his own punishment for being stupid. “Was I…”

Kuroo nods and then takes a sip from his glass. The way he looks at Daichi over the rim of his glass, through long lashes that are unfairly long. “Mhm. Very obvious.” Daichi wonders how quickly he could escape to the door. Maybe he could transfer to another city, get a new apartment there, create a new identity and delete his entire existence. “Hey, chill. I didn’t say it was a bad thing.”

Daichi meets Kuroo’s eyes and sees no teasing glint. It’s a bit odd since everything Kuroo does always sounds like Daichi’s missing out on some joke, but now it hits him. He feels his cheeks heat up, knows he’s probably embarrassingly red- but thanks to the bar’s low lighting he doubts Kuroo can tell. Except he clearly does because he gives another chuckle and takes another sip. 

“So… That’s embarrassing.”

Kuroo cocks his head to the side and Daichi resists the urge to stare at the long expanse of neck he’s just exposed. “I said I liked it, Sawamura. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Daichi scoffs and takes another sip. “Kind of is. What would _you_ do if I told you I noticed you checking me out?”

“Probably say it’s about time you noticed.”

Daichi freezes, the glass halfway to his lips, and meets Kuroo’s eyes. They’re not teasing, but he’s still doing that sexy for no reason cocky smirk that makes Daichi’s fingers twitch. He sets down his glass, afraid he might drop it with how sweaty his hands are getting. “What?” His voice sounds pathetic, nearly cracking with how dry his mouth suddenly is. 

Kuroo moves closer, his knees now touching Daichi’s legs, and Daichi doesn’t know how to react when Kuroo reaches up and tugs at his shirt, just enough to get his attention again. “Been trying to get you to talk to me for a while now, Sawamura.” Daichi likes the way his name sounds on his lips, how he mumbles it, like he’s tasting it before letting it go. “You keep runnin’ away on me.” Daichi’s breath catches, like he’s a goddamn teenager, when Kuroo spreads his legs and Daichi practically falls between them. Kuroo seems to find it amusing, because that smirk is back, though much softer, and one of his fingers hooks into one of Daichi’s belt loops. “Thinking about running again?”

Daichi feels hot. Too hot. And his heart might be in his throat, but he’s damn well not going to run now. With the way Kuroo’s looking at him he’s not sure he could anyway. He shakes his head. 

Kuroo tugs again and then leans closer so that Daichi can feel the words he says next. “Meet me out back in five. Okay?”

He doesn’t have time to think before Kuroo stands, brushes nearly every part of his body against Daichi’s before he downs the last of his drink, and leaves out the back. Daichi stands there, dumbfounded, before his brain catches up with his body and he scrambles to finish his own drink. He pushes through people to get back to his table and ignores the way Tanaka’s looking at him like he’s waiting for a high-five. Suga is leering at him, and Daichi would make a comment, but he doesn’t have time. “He wants me to meet him out back.”

“Oh my god, are you gonna-”  
“Suga.”

Suga’s eyes widen before he leans forward. “Okay, so play it cool. Don’t act like you’re expecting anything. But if it does go where I know you want it to go, you take the lead because that entire scene we just watched played out was a little pathetic, Daichi.”

Daichi rolls his eyes but nods in agreement anyway. Daichi is not inexperienced in flirting, dating, or hooking up. It’s just… been a while. And maybe he likes to take things slower and he really does want a relationship, someone he can see himself settling down with, more than anything. And he doesn’t know Kuroo that well. Sure, he knows him well enough to know he’s a good guy, a good friend, an honest, loyal, respectful, good guy… Daichi doesn’t know half the things he wants to know about him. 

“Daichi. Go.”

“Right. Uh-” He pushes his hair back. “Do I look okay?”

“If I wasn’t straight I’d bang ya, buddy.”

Daichi glares at Tanaka who’s got a big stupid grin on his face. Daichi can’t help but laugh a little. 

Suga smiles. “You look good. Now go, please. I need to collect my winnings from Noya.”

Daichi doesn’t have time to ask what the bet’s about. He grabs his jacket and takes a deep, calming breath before making his way towards the back. When he pushes past the doors, he’s met with the sight of Kuroo leaning against the brick wall of another building. Daichi lets the door shut behind him and tries to muster up all the confidence he can find to walk over to him. He looks good, Kuroo always looks good, but there’s something about him now that makes Daichi take that first step towards him. When he gets close enough to smell the scent of pine and something clean, he opens his mouth to say something, anything. “Kuroo-”

Kuroo tugs him forward by his jacket and Daichi has all of two seconds to decide when Kuroo asks, “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

Daichi nods, effectively brushing his nose against Kuroo’s, and then they’re kissing. Daichi’s breath catches at the first contact of lips and then he’s melting against Kuroo, falling into the way Kuroo wraps his arms around his waist and holds him tightly against him. Daichi’s hands slide up, around Kuroo’s neck, and lets out a sigh when Kuroo tilts his head to deepen the kiss. It’s good, so good, way better than any fantasy Daichi had created in his head, and Kuroo is warmer too, gentler than Daichi had imagined he would be as he brushes his tongue along Daichi’s bottom lip before nipping it with his teeth. His fingers skate underneath Daichi’s jacket, his shirt, his fingers warm while the outside air bites against his skin. 

Daichi threads his fingers through messy black hair and tugs just as Kuroo sucks on his tongue. It elicits a moan from Kuroo which sends a thrill down Daichi’s spine that he’s sure Kuroo can feel as his hands slide up Daichi’s back. He pulls away, and Daichi’s worried he’s maybe done something wrong when Kuroo walks them back to the other side of the alleyway and presses Daichi against the wall. 

“Do that again,” Kuroo says as his thigh slides between Daichi’s legs. Daichi’s breath catches at the knowledge of Kuroo feeling his hard-on, but he simply moans and licks back into Daichi’s mouth. 

Daichi does as he’s told, tugs at Kuroo’s hair just to hear his breath catch and his hips stutter, and he falls back into the moment. Kuroo kisses him like he’s starving, the small nips at Daichi’s lower lip become tugs and his hands constantly battle between wanting to feel every inch of Daichi and bringing him closer. Daichi’s pretty sure he’s going to combust on the spot the second Kuroo pulls away to kiss at his neck, and he’s positive he’s going to when Kuroo starts talking. 

“This wasn’t my plan, you know? Didn’t want to just jump you like this, but-” He kisses Daichi’s jaw and scrapes his teeth against his skin before he leans back up to his full height and looks down at Daichi. His pupils are blown wide, his lips red and slick with Daichi’s spit, he looks dangerous again, and Daichi shivers. “In the bar. You looked so damn scared, Sawamura. Like I’d ever turn someone I've been into since high school away.” Daichi can feel the way his heart is beating rapidly in his chest, and he knows Kuroo can too by the way he leans in closer and smirks just enough that his teeth show. Daichi leans up, tries to press a kiss to those lips, but Kuroo pulls back and huffs a little laugh. “You listenin’ Sawamura?”

Daichi shakes his head. “Kinda difficult to pay attention to anything else right now.” Kuroo laughs, a real one this time. It makes Daichi smile and relax enough that he can catch his breath. “You’re saying you jumped me to show me you liked me? Apparently since high school?”

Kuroo’s still smiling, his eyes bright as they look into Daichi’s. “Something like that.” Daichi snorts just as Kuroo kisses him again. He feels Kuroo’s smile against his lips. “I’m trying to say something along the lines of: I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.” He presses more kisses to Daichi’s lips, then slides his lips back down to his jaw. “But I really, really do want you to come home with me tonight.”

Daichi wonders if this is the feeling people get when they say their heart skips a beat. He nods before his brain really catches up to what’s happening, but Kuroo seems to be able to tell because he pulls back from where he’s been sucking a mark just below Daichi’s ear and waits patiently. “Yeah, yeah I want that too. Both of the-the things.”

Thankfully, Kuroo doesn’t laugh at him, but he does pull him impossibly closer and presses his thigh even tighter against the bulge in Daichi’s jeans. He shudders and resists the urge to rock down against it. Kuroo kisses him again, this time sliding his hand up to cup Daichi’s jaw, his thumb pressing down on his chin to let him kiss him even deeper. Daichi’s toes curl in his boots when Kuroo sucks at his tongue and drags his nails down Daichi’s back. He gives in to the feeling and rocks against Kuroo’s thighs, making them both moan. Daichi does it again, the friction sending a shudder throughout his body that has Kuroo pressing against him now. Daichi has to pull away to breathe, but Kuroo’s neck is right there and he can’t resist leaning forward to kiss and suck at the unmarked territory. Kuroo’s head falls forward and his nails dig in deeper, almost to the point of pain, and Daichi decides he loves it. 

“Fuck.” Kuroo reaches up and tugs at the back of Daichi’s head, just enough to get his attention and pull him back up for another searing kiss. “Daichi?” Daichi nods, even before Kuroo asks, causing him to chuckle, “Let me take you home?”

“Yeah.” Daichi nods again, this time locking eyes with Kuroo, watching the way they darken once more. “I think we’ve both been waiting long enough."


End file.
